Happy Thoughts are better than Pixie Dust
by DustHallow
Summary: Peter Pan was torn between London and Neverland.


**Happy Thoughts are better than Pixie Dust**

A Peter Pan/Jane Darling one-shot

_by DustHallow_

**Summary**: Peter was torn between Neverland and London

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Characters © to _Walt Disney Studios_

A/N: My first Peter Pan/Jane Darling one-shot! Hope you like it :D

Yes, I know I should be writing the next chapter of The Big Four, but I've been visited by dear Mr. Writer's Block, but I _will _get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

* * *

Peter Pan was torn. He didn't know what he wanted; to stay in Neverland and be young forever, or go to London and – he almost shuddered at the thought – grow up. He didn't want to grow up, he never had, but just thinking of /her/ made his heart thump faster and his stomach started fluttering, making him go crazy. He shook his head to clear it and flew over Neverland. He saw Pixie Hollow far beneath him and knew that Tinkerbell and Terence were happily living together in Tink's teapot. He knew they were happy, but he couldn't help but wanting the same happiness, the same... What was it called? The same love. Peter sighed deeply and flew home to Hangman's Tree, flew inside and lay down on his bed with his feet up on the wall. He got out his panpipe and started blowing in it, a tune he had known since before he got to Neverland.

* * *

Far away, in London, a woman was sitting at an open window, looking out at the night sky. She smiled as her eyes fell upon the all to familiar starduo her family spoke of every day. The second star to the right. "... And straight on till morning," Wendy Darling finished outloud with a happy sigh. Oh, how she missed Neverland. Especially Peter... She knew she would probably never see him again, he had said goodbye for real last time. A small tear escaped Wendy's eye as she thought of this. She knew that Peter was going to stay a child forever, but part of her hoped he wouldn't. She quickly wiped away her tear as she heard Daniel enter the room. "Mum?" "Yes, Daniel?" Wendy smiled as she picked him up. "Jane's sad again," the small child said with a pout. Wendy sighed. "Oh dear, what to do about her... How long has she been sad for?" "Three hours," Daniel replied. So three minutes then, Wendy thought with a small smile. She put Daniel in his bed and gave him the Peter Pan plushie. "I'll go talk to her, now sleep tight, okay?" Daniel nodded. "But mum, what if Hook comes?" Wendy laughed and pinched Daniel's nose lightly. "Then you show that old codfish who's the boss."

* * *

Peter groaned and dropped the panpipe on the floor. He just couldn't stand this. He had to see her. Now. He flew out of Hangman's Tree and flew towards the all to familiar star duo. He closed his eyes as he flew through the second to the right. When he opened them, he saw London beneath him with all it's lights and sounds. Peter used the big clock tower as guide to find his way to the Darling family's house. When he did, he landed on the roof without a sound and carefully crept closer to the window he knew was the right one. Just as he was about to open the window, he heard a voice. "Jane, sweetie, how are you?" "I'm okay," a rather glum voice replied, "why?" "Danny said you were sad again, so I thought that maybe you wanted to talk about it once more?" Jane sighed. "I know it'll make me feel a bit better afterwards, but I..." Her voice cracked, and suddenly Peter heard a quiet sob. Something tugged at his at hearing Jane cry. He didn't want her to be sad, he had to do something! He had just moved so he could see though the window when Wendy spoke up again. "Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetheart, I miss him too," she said reassuringly as she sat down on the bed next to Jane. "I know, mum, but-" Jane said between tears. "Shh, quiet darling," Wendy whispered and hugged her. Now Peter really couldn't just stand there doing nothing. His hand flew to the handle and turned it - but it was locked. "Oh dang it," he muttered, but he jumped back out of sight. A few minutes later, the woman and her daughter just sitting in silence, Jane sat up properly and smiled at her mother. "Thank you." "Not a problem, my dear," Wendy replied with a smile of her own. She got up and walked towards the door until Jane stopped. "Um, mum?" "Yes dear?" "Can you... Can you open the window? In case he comes back." Wendy smiled and walked over to the window, unlocked it and pushed it open. "There, now sleep tight my little darling," she said as she walked over to Jane's door and gave her a kiss on the head. "Goodnight." When she had left, Jane blew out the candle that stood next to her bed and drew the covers over her. Peter slowly flew in through the opened window and landed soundlessly on the window sill. He looked over to Jane and smiled to himself. There she was, just as he remembered her. He jumped down on the floor without making any noise and walked over to the bed. He was just about to say something when the door opened. Peter quickly flew up to the ceiling and made his way over to a dark corner. The person who had entered was Wendy. She held something in her hands and looked down at Jane with a smile on her face as she put it down next to her. She turned to leave when Peter lowered himself down on the floor. Wendy gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. "Peter!" she said incrediously, one hand still on the door knob. "Whatever are you doing here?" "I-" Peter began, but was interrupted by Jane turning in her sleep. He looked towards her and let his eyes linger for a split second too long before looking back at Wendy, who now had removed her hand from her mouth and was smiling at Peter. "I'll leave you two alone," she said and left the room, leaving silence after her. Peter grinned awkwardly and stepped up to Jane's bed. "Jane," he said quietly, "Jane, wake up..!" The girl stirred in her sleep and lastly open her eyes, only to think she was still dreaming. "Peter?!" she half-shouted. "Is.. Is it really you?" Peter laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's me." Jane sat up and lit the candle next to the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I... Well, you see..." Peter started nervously. "I don't really know how to put this... Uh, how about.. You're my happy thought?" he said with half a grin, "no, wait, that was a stupid way to say it, uh, you-" "Peter," Jane laughed, "are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" "Probably?" Peter answered with a faint blush on his face. Jane's face broke into a huge smile, and the next thing Peter knew she was hugging him tightly. "Oh, Peter!" she exclaimed. "I like you, too!" "A-actually," Peter stammered, really nervous by now, "I think I might feel..." Jane, who mistook Peter's stammering for something bad, pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a hint of sadness on face. "What _are_ you trying to say, Peter?" Peter took a deep breath and nearly blurted out; "I think I might feel more than just 'like' about you." Jane's expression went from sad to shocked, then she got up and stood in front of Peter. "But I thought you... What about Tink?" "She's found a nice little guy called Terence," Peter said with a half-grin, "so Tink doesn't really care about other girls anymore." Jane beamed at him. "Oh, Peter! This is simply wonderful! Why, I think I might give you a... A kiss," she said with a shy smile. "What's a kiss?" Peter wondered as he scratched his head. He remembered Wendy saying the same thing, but never got to know what it was thanks to Tink. "Why, I'll show you," Jane said, then she carefully leaned closer and closer to Peter, he could see every detail on her face, now she closed her eyes, should he do that too? He did so, and now he could feel her breath on his lips...

* * *

Wendy knew that she shouldn't be standing there, but she couldn't help herself. When she heard Jane mentioning a kiss, she simply smiled and walked away from the door she had been listening through. She had a feeling that Jane had succeeded in showing Peter what a kiss was. And her feeling was proven right when she the next morning found Peter lying on the floor of Jane's room, his hand a few inches from Jane's, which was hanging over the side of her bed. "Welcome to the family, Peter," she whispered, then closed the door and went to give Daniel some breakfast.

* * *

A/N: cheesy af. I _know_

**Please R&R!**


End file.
